


You, Me and

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: Not being able to wait for his girlfriend anymore Howie's all alone after a long day at the studio on  takes it upon himself to get the release he craves but is caught in the process.
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough
Kudos: 1





	You, Me and

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fricksgirl_32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/gifts), [BSBLover2538](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/gifts).



He sighed and fell back onto the bed, totally naked. He closed his eyes, remembering this one girl...Leigh. He smiled at the way she 

Howie groaned, wondering how in the world he had got lucky with the band's webmaster. It had been so long since he had broken up with claudia and this one has caught his eye. His hand slid down his body, barely grazing over his painfully hard erection. Yeah…it had been way too long. His fingers slid up and down the hardness, barely touching it, and his back still arched. Oh…fuck. He tried to avoid this…what grown man enjoyed having to get himself off all the time, but Leigh was making him crazy. He grasped himself firmly in his hand and sighed a painfully pleasurable sigh.

and head towards the bedroom when she hears what sounds like moaning

exposing his gorgeous cock. Those nine, blissful inches made her breathless and practically her head slightly spin.

, and his grip tightened slightly. His head slightly tilted back as his hand danced up and down his hard cock. He moaned as he felt precum start to ooze out the top, and he used it to aid his hand in sliding up and down. “Ohhhh God…” he moaned, remembering the way one of their dates when they went dancing and she had He ran his left hand up and down his chest, lightly touching his own nipples and shivering from the sensation. He slid that hand down to cup his balls, and he almost came right there.

“God, Howie! Why are you making me so hot?”

And then there was the way she had bit

look down and see his cock stand at attention, jerking lightly back and forth from anticipation. 

Holding his thick and hard meat in her hand, she lean down, press the tip to her lips and slid her mouth all the way down on it. 

She feel him tense up again and moan loudly through his teeth.

begin to deep-throat him. His moans begin to escalate as well as his breath getting very heavy. 

His hard cock began to twitch between her teeth, a sign that he’s nearing the point of no return; so to bring him there, she slide her mouth as well as her tongue up and down again adding more saliva as she go. Without opening his eyes, he glide her head up and down as she suck him harder and faster.

“Oh! That’s gonna make me cum…” his pelvis clashes upon her face and lips, and letting go of his inner thighs he pump his cock in and out of her mouth. He whimper desperately, and she look up at him, smiling inside that shes giving him the pleasure he really deserves…

He expels a sharp gasp as he contract and spray a little pre-cum on her hot tongue. She savor the taste for a brief second and take him back in her mouth. 

The sound of her wet mouth clashing upon his hard cock started to get the best of him, as well as herself; she felt her own contraction hidden . She try so hard to not let it get to her, so she instantly snap back into her dominance. She felt his knees buckling and his legs widen even more, another sign that he’s about to climax. His breath shattered and his eyes shut tight, he cries in a deep, throaty manner: “D…Deeper…keep going….I’m gonna fuckin’ cum!”

, and crawls up to him.

“Oh…oh FUCK!” Howie yelled, unaward that Leigh is next to him, her hands on one of her breasts and on her, sliding her fingers around the nipple and over and lightly squeezing, softly moaning. it was just the two of them in the house. His right hand pumped his cock good and hard as it became harder and harder to breathe. “Oh…God…oh…uhhh!” His left hand grabbed the sheets hard as his hot and heavy cum shot out of his cock and splashed against her chest, arm, torso and genitals, but the hand-job didn’t stop there; as he sat up, he exploded another pulsating orgasm upon his chest. Howie gasped for breath, moaning quietly as the waves subsided. Howie lay still for a moment, then slowly 

look over at her, She, too, was naked.

“How...how long have you been loo--”

“Long enough to make me so horny.”

hands on her hips, and moved her on

His hand slid down her hip

shoulders as she started grinding

“Oooh, Babe...I'm gonna cum...”

“Oh, God!!”

bursted deep inside her

“I couldn’t agree more, baby…”

got up to picked up the towel he had tossed to the floor and turn around to face


End file.
